A Vision
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry's house hunt has piqued Lucius'interest. COMPLETESLASH malemale relationship


Beta'd by allexandrya

"Harry Potter, we meet again," Lucius gave a small nod of acknowledgement. He'd not seen Harry since the day Harry had discovered he was a spy for the Light.

"Lucius Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry looked up from the book he was reading.

"Pleasure? Why, I have moved up in the world to be regarded with such high esteem." Lucius chuckled.

"As have I, if you have come to visit me," Harry smiled. "What may I do for you?"

"I have heard through certain contacts that you have been looking for a country estate to purchase without success." At the look on Harry's shocked face Lucius continued. "Would you consider my home?"

"I gather Malfoy Manor isn't for sale. Or are you planning on selling it in the future?" Harry asked curiously.

"May I sit?" Lucius indicated the chair at the café table near Harry. The living legend was known to haunt the establishment; either reading or writing while sipping international coffees and teas from the famed Diagon Alley café, so it had been easy for Lucius to find him.

Harry nodded, put in a bookmark then set the book down. Lucius looked at the cover, "The Poems of Edgar Allen Poe"? Rather dark, isn't it?"

"I find we share common reference points. Would you like something to drink?" Lucius waved his hand indifferently. "Then please do continue."

"A more direct approach is necessary, I see that now. It was, however, a bit disconcerting to discuss something so personal with you." Harry sat back his attention now rapt upon the man in front of him. "As I'm sure you've heard Draco left the country shortly after your graduation and the passing of my late wife. He and I have fallen out with each other. I have not seen him since."

"You don't care for living in that Manor alone and seek some companionship?" Harry asked trying to understand.

"Yes. I heard of your search and your parameters fit the Manor."

Harry spluttered. "It does? Can I see it?" he asked eagerly.

"You are not appalled by the idea?" Lucius asked with surprise.

"Not at all. I need to get out of the spotlight. As you probably, know I'm searching for a large home I could become a hermit in if I wanted to."

Lucius smiled slightly. "Excellent. The Manor is large enough that you wouldn't have to see me at all if you so choose. Yet, if you wanted companionship, well, it takes a hermit to know a hermit."

"Can you show it to me today?" Harry asked hopefully.

"If you wish we could leave now," Lucius nodded his head.

Harry jumped up with excitement. Lucius blinked in surprise at how happy the man suddenly seemed. A vision filled his head unbidden as it did sometimes, giving him a slight glimpse into the future, as Harry took his hand and they apparated to Malfoy Manor. Harry's first reactions were drowned out and he dimly registered how happy Harry was with the estate. The vision continued to take form and he lost himself to it.

_He was alone in bed, the satin sheets feeling cold and lonely. A voice that sounded like Harry's saying, "Sorry, needed a drink before bed." Warm strong arms curling around his back before falling back to sleep making the satin sheets feel so much better._

"Lucius? Lucius? Are you alright?" Harry was standing in front of him looking positively panicked.

"Oh, my apologies, Harry, part of my magical abilities include that of a Seer. I just had a little vision there of the future. Nothing bad, I assure you."

"But you are sure you're okay? Do you want to sit down?" Harry's hand found Lucius' giving it a slight squeeze.

Lucius was surprised at the concern. "Thank you, Harry, but I assure you I'll be quite fine. The vision has passed. Please follow me," Lucius gestured toward the main hallway.

Harry gasped. "This is better than I could have imagined. It's immense." Lucius smiled and several hours later, the tour stopped in the back gazebo. "Oh wow. Are you really serious, Lucius? I've been packed for months. I could be moved in by tomorrow. I'd be more than happy to pay what I expected to pay for a home anyway."

"Nonsense. The Manor has been paid for centuries ago. Simply be aware that upon my demise it goes to that ungrateful son of mine. Yet as a pureblood wizard I should live for another 100 years or so."

"Really? Well then no worries, I'll be gone long before you." Harry shrugged.

"The house elves may take us both out at once. I'm afraid they are all just as dangerous as Dobby, which by the way, I must thank you for ridding me of that menace. I overreacted, I'm afraid, since I didn't appreciate being used that way by the Dark Lord and then that run in with Dumbledore. Luckily when I was sent to Azkaban thanks to the Dark Lord once again, I was able to secure my release quickly." Lucius visibly shuddered.

"I don't even want to think about Dementors ever again," Harry shuddered, too.

"Enough about our troubled past, can we move beyond that and share the manor, gardens, stable and all it has to offer?" Lucius asked cutting to the chase.

"You have a deal!" Harry stood to shake Lucius hand.

"Wonderful. Feel free to start moving in and picking out what room, wing or floor you'd like to occupy." Lucius smiled.

"I'd like the South wing if you don't mind. The sun really comes in there." Harry beamed.

"Which floor?" Lucius asked.

"The third I think," Harry looked up at the several-floored Manor. The ground floors were reserved for guests and living space. The second floor was where the family lived. The third and fourth had been basically abandoned. The house elves lived in the attic and basement.

"As you wish. We could send the elves with you so you could be moved in by supper, if you desire," Lucius suggested.

"Great idea, do you mind?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not at all. Let me tell you, meals are on a rather regular schedule if you wish to eat together at any point. Breakfast is at 7, Dinner at 1 and Supper at 7. Tea at 4."

Harry nodded then began to summon forth a small army of house elves before disapparating with a wave. As they left the emptiness of the Manor overcame Lucius again. He hoped that in time Harry would want to spend some time together. What about the vision? Was it Harry? Or was he about to find a lover to help fill the empty void that his life had become? He went inside to talk to the staff to let them know of the change. Naturally, his valet was as composed as ever. However, the chef was thrilled. Lucius rolled his eyes as she began to plan enough food to feed an army. As was custom the entire staff appeared on the steps to the entrance to welcome the new occupant. Lucius looked them over and wondered which Harry might chose as personal staff. He'd known that many of them had far too much free time on their hands if the rate of maternity leave were any indication.

A loud crack of a dozen or so elves along with Harry announced the new Master. Harry looked a bit taken aback by the formal reception but recovered well.

"Harry, this is the full staff. Please feel free to take any for personal servants, valets and so forth." Lucius said aloud. To Harry's ear he whispered. "They are bored out of their minds. Please try to keep some of them occupied." Harry smiled and chose a valet, a driver, a secretary, personal trainer and bodyguard for the third floor. Then he shook hands and greeted all the staff saying that he hoped to get to see them in action at some point. The younger girls seemed quite taken by Harry. But Harry didn't seem to care too much. "I will let you know if I need your services. Otherwise the biggest job will be to keep owls, howlers and the press away from me." His staff seemed taken aback but all nodded.

Lucius could tell by the state of unrest in the staff that there was someone new at the Manor, but it was a week before he saw Harry at breakfast.

"Good morning, Lucius," Harry smiled looking very refreshed.

"Good morning, Harry. Are you enjoying your stay?" Lucius inquired.

"I love it here. It's exactly what I wanted and so much more but…" Harry bit his lip nervously.

"But?" Lucius hoped Harry wasn't about to move out.

"I wondered if you would mind if I moved to your floor." Harry flushed slightly.

"May I ask why?" Lucius inquired curiously.

"I suppose I'm not the hermit type after all," Harry smiled.

Lucius chuckled. "I would greatly enjoy the company."

"Really? Oh great, but with it being the family's floor and all… Well, I didn't want to intrude," Harry shrugged.

"No apologies necessary. Perhaps you'd also like to get out of the house for a bit? I was thinking about getting tickets to see the play at the Odeon." Lucius offered.

"Odeon?" Harry asked feeling out of his element.

"Yes, in Athens, it's for wizards, the only true home of drama." Harry's mouth dropped open and he almost dropped his coffee. Lucius chuckled. "Tickets for two then, I insist you see it."

"T-thank you," Harry stuttered in shock.

Lucius nodded. "Dress robes are required and," Lucius lowered his voice leaning over, "bring a pillow from your bed. The stone seats are murder." Harry covered his mouth to try to stifle a laugh. "Oh please do not stop, if you wish to laugh then do so, the manor could use it." Smiling Harry began to laugh out loud as Lucius smiled behind his teacup.

So began several weeks of mutual discovery for the two housemates. Harry discovered that behind the icy façade Lucius had a sense of humor and a bit of a prankster nature. Lucius discovered that Harry loved the arts, whether it were plays, dance or museums as well as making an excellent travel companion. And as they began to discover things about each other, they also began to start a delicate friendship that grew day in and day out. Yet whether the men cared to admit it or not something else was happening as well. It was not until Lucius was walking through the manor trying to think of what to invite Harry to next that he heard singing. With a start he realized it was Harry. Unbidden his feet moved toward the music until he stood in the doorway to the moonlit conservatory where Harry was singing. The young man was curled up in a window seat his eyes closed and the words seemed to flow from within him.

what ravages of spirit

conjured this temptuous rage

created you a monster

broken by the rules of love

and fate has lead you through it

you do what you have to do

and fate has led you through it

you do what you have to do ...

and I have the sense to recognize that

I don't know how to let you go

every moment marked

with apparitions of your soul

I'm ever swiftly moving

trying to escape this desire

the yearning to be near you

I do what I have to do

the yearning to be near you

I do what I have to do

but I have the sense to recognize

that I don't know how

to let you go

I don't know how

to let you go

a glowing ember

burning hot

burning slow

deep within I'm shaken by the violence

of existing for only you

I know I can't be with you

I do what I have to do

I know I can't be with you

I do what I have to do

and I have sense to recognize but

I don't know how to let you go

I don't know how to let you go

Lucius' traitorous feet continued to propel him forward as the song continued until at last when the song ended Harry opened his green eyes to see him sitting beside him. Not a word was spoken; none were needed anymore as Lucius leaned forward to brush his lips over Harry's cheek. He had all good intention of walking away so as not to make a fool of himself in case Harry was singing for someone else. But Harry's right hand shot out and pulled him back, and with a nod Lucius' life changed as he now leaned in to take the kiss so freely given from Harry's tender, hot, soft lips.

Lucius apparated them both to his bedroom. There the pair began to explore each other's bodies with lips, tongues and teeth. Harry arched into Lucius as the man brought him skillfully to completion more than once. Sated Lucius fell asleep only to be disturbed by the feel of cold sheets around him. He rolled on his side trying not to imagine that Harry had left him, but he felt cold and lonely.

"Sorry, needed a drink before bed." Harry said before slipping in between the sheets. He curled his arms around Lucius. "Have I told you that I love you?" Harry asked kissing the nape of his neck. Lucius rolled over pulling Harry into his arms. "I love you, too, Harry." And suddenly the satin sheets didn't seem either cold or lonely anymore, as the vision was fulfilled.


End file.
